Dark moon
by dakuruufu
Summary: This is my begining short story i started on facebook, if you want i'd love to hear reviews and quotes :) enjoy Dark moon
1. Chapter 1

Episode one: RESSURECTION

The year is 2056, in the city of tchu niami, a evil company known as HELL corporation. They run the city,and control nearly everything. Weapons,metal, they control it all. Rebellions have tried to over power, none have succeeded. But today of March 12th, a hero will arise, who was the creation of the evil known as HELL.

Area: Underground base ruins, stasis pod room.

In the room was a selection of pods destroyed, most containing skeletons. Not one though, the pod with the number N-100 was on its last minute and once the minute was up, the pod opened. What came out was a 18 year old male,black hair,and wearing a white jumpsuit. "Ugh...w..where am I?..what the hell?" The male said. He looked around and saw the ruined walls,destroyed pods then jumped up in surprise. "A..AH!" He said in surprise. Once he hit the wall he felt something soft on his neck. He turned his head and noticed there was a tail. "A...a tail?...wait...I HAVE A TAIL?!" He yelled. He was caught by surprise knowing he had a wolf's tail. He then walked around looking quite frightned. "Gotta find a damn switch, AHA!" He said to himself.

He pushed a button yet unfourtantly it was not what he expected. "WARNING,WARNING,SELF DESTRUCT INITATED." Said a computer alarm. The male panicked even more and ran out of the room. He ran down a hallway of ruined white walls. "GOTTA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He said to himself. As he ran he reached to a big door and charged towards the door to bust it down. No luck. He kept trying harder and harder but no luck. Then he heard "WARNING,BASE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE." He then panicked more and then his brown pupils turned to red pupils."OPEN YOU SON OF A!" He yelled and punched the large door causing it to bust right off. As he looked surprised he then ran out of the base. The explosion was ignited and the flames were right behind him, he ran faster and faster then he jumped out of a hole as the explosion shot out right behind him. He rolled down a hill and got covered in completle dirt until he stopped and landed in a puddle. "Ugh...that was one hell of a ride." He said.

He looked in the puddle and saw a reflection of himself. "Black hair,fangs,wolf ears and a tail. Yep defeintly not ordinary." He said. He picked himself up and walked up a small hill. As reached the top he saw the city of tchu niami. "Well...time to start a new life, first thing gotta get new clothes."

End of episode 1 Resurrection.


	2. Chapter 2 Dark moon

Episode 2: Dākuruufu

As we last left off the young wolf male he was walking towards the city of tchu niami. His white jumpsuit was covered in dirt and mud after rolling down the hill escaping the exploding cave. "Okay first I must find new clothes. I stand out like a sore thumb here." He said walking to the city. He then saw a box that said old clothes. "Well what strain of luck hehe." He thought to himself. He then opened the box and saw a pair of baggy gray jeans and a black hoodie with it's sleaves ripped off,and a wolf emblem on the torso. He then went behind a tree and took off his jumpsuit and put on his new clothes. "Much better,I guess."he said to himself.

He continued to walk towards the city to find answers. As he walked downtown he saw the skyscrapers,buildings,holographic poster boards all say HELL CORP. "Must be some type of company or some crap."he said to himself. As he contiued he started to feel paranoid like as if he was being followed. "Something doesn't feel right..."he thought. He looked around then his ear twitched then he dodged a blade slice from above that was about to slice him in half. "Holy crap!" He yelled. Then he noticed that the one who was about to slice him was a ninja wearing a all black outfit. "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The wolf boy yelled. Then ninja did not answer but continued to attack him.

As he contiued dodging he started to get angry. "Get AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled as he punched the ninja directly in the face knocking his face mask off. Just as the ninja was the knocked on the ground the wolf male was about to stomp on him but then a young girl with a axe nearly sliced off his head. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU EVIL MONSTER!"the girl yelled. "Hey he attacked me first! I did not do a thing!"the male yelled at the girl. "But you are just another evil N Clone! You monsters killing innocent saying you are the protectors of justice!" She yelled. The wolf male was confused and said "N clones?...what are you talking about?! I just arrived and have no idea what you are talking about!". The girl tilted her head and said "Wait a minute, you look like one but don't have the uniform..mabye you must be a forgotten clone.". The boy then tilted his head again. "Okay I'm confused now just, where am I and who are you two?." He said. The girl put her axe away and said "My name is Ginganouchū,and the ninja you just knocked out was my boyfriend kanjuno. Who are you?". The male looked around and saw his dark wolf emblem on his hoodie then said. "Dākuruufu. That's my name." He said. Gingan said "well sorry about the mix up, we thought you were one of the evil clones from hell corp." Dāku then asked."okay gingan where am I and what is hell corp?"

"Hell corporation is a evil corporation of weapons, demon powers and sciences. They ae the controllers of this world and their main base of headquarters is here in tchu niami."Gingan said. "Geez they control the world? They sound powerful." Dāku said. "They are,and me and kanjuno are rebels."She said. Kanjuno woke up then tried to slice dāku but he grabbed the sword. "Hey,don't try this again." Dāku said. Kanjuno's eyes widened but calmed down and put his sword away.

"Hey can this guy speak?" Dāku asked. "Yes but only to those he can truly trust."Gingan said. "I see." He said. "Listen dākuruufu,we need your help,will you please join our rebellion?" Gingan asked. "I don't really have a choice,I'm in." He said. This was the begining of HELL CORPS end. Yet it was about to be a long journey

End of episode 2


End file.
